


From the Confession Booth To the Sheets

by OphiuchusSerpens



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Threesome, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphiuchusSerpens/pseuds/OphiuchusSerpens
Summary: This will be a two parter this time because I'm struggling to come up with good ideas. Enjoy as I give Papa Emeritus I and II some love. I tried to make it serious but it turned into old men fighting.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus I/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus II/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is where it gets good and where there's smut. Thought I'd end it on something ridiculous.

Sister Beauford's head was spinning, swimming around her in nauseating circles. She found herself walking back and forth considering if she should spit out her confessions, the clergy had a confessional booth in the oratory for use by followers. She had been unable to confess what was bothering her for the longest time, to the mysterious and gentle old man that was Papa Emeritus I and to her beloved Terzo, besides the ghouls and the Cardinal, her last shot was Papa Emeritus II. She figured she would reach him through the box, but she was afraid, afraid of him. What a strange coincidence That the middle Emeritus that she was most afraid of had a charm that had befallen her. She was attracted to his charisma but something about his serpentine cold gaze was unsettling. She figured it was as good a time as any, she walked into the oratory and shut herself inside the wooden box, kneeling down, she let out an exhale. "Where do I begin? At the very beginning?" She tried to think as far back as she could. "I've long been running from my past, from my father". She let out a long breath.

"Bless me, o' Father of Lies, for I have sinned before God. I want to know if I was right to run away, I feel guilty for the sin of being a woman at times because the opinions of people such as my father, that I have defiled myself and it is my fault, and for that I wish to be judged by the old one whether I am of his unholy congregation or that of God's own, I don't know if I am worthy of his grace". She walked out the confession booth and heard a voice she recognised. "Mia sorella?" It immediately struck her who was behind the curtain from that soft and calm voice with the Italian accent. "Papa?". He stepped out of the box. "I did not expect you to be listening to my confession, I went in there because I was afraid of talking directly" Her cheeks flushed. "And why is that?" Secondo asked. She looked down at the floor in embarrassment he had heard her. "Don't be ashamed" He spoke softly, his voice was always calm which contrasted with his skull paint giving him a ghastly visage more chilling than that of his brothers, even the first Papa Emeritus who she was frightened of when they first met but who's personality she warmed up quickly to. Secondo was different. He was intense and cold though he was a man she respected and held to highest regards deep down in her heart. "Sometimes I worry I won't be taken seriously, I've been trying to confide in you but I've just found it difficult because well, you intimidate me a bit". Papa Emeritus II raised his eyebrow over his pale white eye at you. "I'm intimidating?". She gulped. He just walked forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please, do not mistake me for how I usually appear around my ghouls, pardon me ghuleh, I'm not as cold as some might think, it's all part of upholding my reputation as leader of the clergy, and I do not mistreat anyone I assure you those are rumors". She nodded relieved. "Please, come with me to my room to talk" He said as he escorted her.

His room was a cold dark black, lit by candles with emerald eyed statues of gollums and gargoyles. She noticed Primo was sitting by the fire reading a book on witchcraft. "Sister" He greeted her. "I decided to let frate here borrow one of my books" He said as he sat down on the four poster bed. Sister Beauford sat down beside him, Primo too busy with his book to listen in on their conversation. "Why would my dear sister not think herself worthy of his grace?" He asked "All men and women who give praise to him are worthy, do not think yourself any different". She retorted back. "But Papa, I see people in this world who need help, people like me who are shunned, outcast because of who they are and it hurts me". Secondo could not bear to see this Sister of Sin doubt herself again so he opened up to her. "The Church of Satan is all about the reversal of Catholic morals" He said. "The Church does not give a damn about those it prays for, and anyone who says otherwise is wrong, why else would the inquisition come for those who did not convert after praying for some poor fucker to find Jesus like a wiccan or one of us?". Primo raised his attention from his book in agreement.

"Fratello, our dearest sister thinks herself unworthy and not only that but feels at sin for her womanhood, imagine that" He spoke with an exasperated sigh. "Don't, I've seen the way you and my younger brother interact, I'm not surprised, carnal lust is natural and my brother certainly knows how to provoke it with his incessantly provocative antics". She blushed almost as he said that. "I assure you just because I'm older and scarier doesn't mean that you can't talk to me directly, you can open up to me, for the record everyone knows that you've been going around teasing your dear sweet Papas". She didn't know what to say, she just threw her arms around him. "And I intend to keep doing it, ancient serpent deciever" He didn't know where this sudden confidence came from but he was glad. "There's my full of confidence sister, never doubt yourself again". He pulled her into a slow kiss. Primo being the respectful elder he was got up and put down his book, shuffling away out of the room. Before closing the door he gave a little uncharacteristic beyond his prime wink at her. "I'll see you later". With that he disappeared down the hall. Secondo rolled his eyes.

"Like my brother can satisfy anymore". The two of you started to throw off clothes, her Papa now down to expensive underwear with a grucifix over his crotch and leather gloves and his tempting Sister of Sin down to equally fine underwear that was completely sheer fabric covered over by ribbons like she was tied up. It made him lust even more for her and her lust even more for him. "What a naughty outfit you spent good money on" He said amusedly, grinning at her as he penetrated her gaze with those eyes, soon there would be more than just penetration with those beautiful, hypnotic eyes. "Thank you Papa". Before they were about to take things any further the door burst open and Primo somehow had the energy to do a running jump onto the bed on top of them. "Brother what the fuck!" The second eldest shouted to his older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here comes the smut part.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but take the opportunity to join in" Primo said while crumpled in a heap on top of them. Sister Beauford laughed. "Oh let him have some fun, please Secondo?" He sighed and folded his arms. "Fine, but don't piss me off like that again frate, there was no need to do that". She brought him down to her level and hugged him. "Thank you for saving me when I was young, I'll never forget it" Sister Beauford said to her Papa. "Thank you for holding me in your arms, thank you for your kindness, never doubt yourself my dear Papa, you matter to me, you were the one who seduced me with that voice". He felt well and truly flattered "My voice?" He asked "Of course! You were the one who sang to me while I was asleep like an angel remember?" He remembered. His memory was not affected by his age yet. "Of course, when I sang Satan Prayer". Secondo growled, pushing him out the way and pinning her. "Mine, you're mine" He snarled with carnal lust, snaking his gloved hand over her mound.

Primo gave a kick to his brother. "Don't be a rude motherfucker". Secondo looked at him with his cold thousand yard stare. Sister Beauford looked equally as shocked at Primo's random outburst but through a laugh she pulled him closer to her where his younger had her body held against the bed and kissed him. "Calm down, now, do you want this chasuble off or-" She had the black and red bunched in her hands. "I'm fine thank you, I can't imagine wearing anything else". She took off his mitre and placed it next to the bed. "Good, you don't need this though, now come here" She beckoned him enticingly with a finger.

Both Emerituses lay by her either side. Her moments together with Terzo she would cherish, she adored him, worshipped him, but she had also fallen in love with the ghouls, her Papas, the clergy, they had saved her life. She respected and loved them. She took turns kissing them, caressing and admiring their faces painted to look like skulls with those unusual heterochromatic eyes they had inherited, careful not to smear their makeup. It was simply beautiful. "Take me" She said. Secondo chuckled at her eagerness to have him fuck her. "As you wish, my sweet ghuleh" He lifted her legs up over his shoulders and kissed between her legs against her arousal through the material of her expensive black lingerie, dragging his tounge over her wetness as the other Emeritus shed whatever layers he had besides his chasuble being more self conscious than his brother and lacking the same sexual experience. Primo was no virgin but it had been a long time since he had enjoyed having sex, but it so too had been a long time since this girl he had helped when he was Papa had been able to be free and comfortable with herself like this. He would help her out, let their natural and pure instincts for having passionate sex take over and be free together.

Secondo moved her panties to the side exposing her pussy, gently rubbing his gloved fingers against her slit. Primo watched as his younger brother took her first, he felt tortured by waiting for him to finish before he had even started. He had two fingers inside her, stretching her out while rubbing her clit with his other hand. "You like that eh? You like this?" He teased. "Oh I think you do, let me hear you say you want my cock, can you say it for me? Say Papa I want your cock". The feeling was too much, too intense, she had to. "Papa I want your cock!" She cried in response. He patted her cheek. "That'll do" With that he got his erection out of the confines of his tight underwear and started slowly inching his way inside her. The first Emeritus watched in despair and turned his head, he desperately needed her right now. Secondo started slamming himself inside her after waiting for the go ahead, gently of course as to not be too rough on her small body.

"Lovely isn't she?" He taunted. "You want her eh? Dovrai solo aspettare". She moaned his name. "Secondo" He pulled her in closer. "Yes, daughter of Satanas, give in to me, give into your Papa" She closed her eyes and felt the bliss of him taking her. She felt an orgasm building, she kissed him again, letting him slowly drag his hands down her body from the swell of her chest to her hips. He finished inside her with a growl ripping from his throat at the same time she let out a sinful cry at the feeling of his cum erupting inside of her. "Oh Papa, please... let me have more, let me have more Papa" She begged. He cleaned his cum from her and planted a kiss on her forehead before shifting from his position to sit at the edge of the bed, letting his brother take his place before he started getting impatient and before he would be furious at him later. Although he was not one for being angry he could be just as callous as his younger. "I'll show that brother of mine I can satisfy you dolcezza" He practically growled in a deep voice that put her on edge. "Come here" She spoke in a voice filled with adoration. "You deserve it" She grabbed a fistful of his silk chasuble and playfully bit his lip. "Oh you'll pay for that one, you're a fiendish girl for settling on an old rotten corpse like me". She silenced him by licking along his lower lip smearing the paint.

"You're not an old rotten corpse, don't say that about yourself Papa". She held him between her legs in a vice grip, edging him on by forcing him closer to her pussy. "Come on now, don't you want your sister?" She taunted. He nodded. "Then come here". He stroked his gloved fingers against her opening while taking in the scent of her arousal. It was almost too much to bear. Secondo watched amused as he pulled up his robe exposing his cock to her and sliding it between her widespread legs opened up for him against her waiting pussy. "Not bad" She said. "See Papa, you're not as much of a corpse as you think, you have a nice cock". The second Emeritus brother laughed amusedly at her comment "Runs in the family" He said. She moaned as he sank into her, rolling his hips slowly against her at a comfortable pace. "It feels good Papa" She moaned his name, making him more erratic and hit all the right places. "Papa" She gasped "Ohh, more" He leaned over her to practically whisper. "I intend to give it my all".

He turned back to his brother and gave him the finger to which he rolled his eyes. "You can be a real son of a bitch you know that" The younger Emeritus replied. Primo continued fucking her as he shot a response back at him. "No one ever expects anything from the quiet one of the family". His dear sister was so full of his cock that it made her whole body tremble, he kissed her on the forehead. "Relax, I'm almost there" He said with a heavy breath, he held onto her body and kept burying his cock in her, completely filling her out before finally coming to release. "Papa" She moaned. Both of them came together. He gave a tender stroke to her hair before pulling away. " You liked that eh? You like fucking your Papas" Secondo asked her with a wide grin. "Even that old bastard, what a devil you are, you are a true Sister of Sin, a perfect voice to spread the word of our lord, you may return to your quarters now while I deal with things" Secondo said angrily eyeing the first Emeritus with his merciless gaze.

"Don't worry, we won't tell Sister Imperator anything if she asks what we've been doing in our private time with you and nor probably will Terzo" She nodded, cleaning herself and getting dressed before leaving the room. It was now noon, it was the right time to retire to her bedroom before any ghouls retiring for the night or even Sister Imperator or Papa Nihil passed by that door.


End file.
